


Lost Heir (LOTR Hobbit timeline story)

by DarkNekoGreece



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNekoGreece/pseuds/DarkNekoGreece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago a elven princess of Gondolin went missing during her travels only to be found 10 months later in Hadmir. Why had she been adament to forget what occurred? What did happen out there and why is it now, after hundreds of years that a mysterious elf wants to help Gandalf? Here is the tale of the Lost Heir and how they helped a company of dwarves reclaim their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:**  Silicior {see-li-see-or} (Snow Fox Skinchanger, Lost Heir of Gondolin)

**Age:** Adolescent for an elf

**Gender:**  female but is ambigious

**Race:**  Galadhrim Elf

**Royal Blood:**  Yes

**Parents:**  Aredhel (Princess of Gondolin) , Reunth (Flame Fox Skinchanger)

**Residence (Home):**  Mother's birthplace was Gondolin, but she was born in the wilds. Lives in the Old Forest near the Shire

**Appearance:**  Her hair is a sun-touched white that flows down her back to just above her rear. Her eyes a glowing forest green. She appears ambigious because of her elven beauty.

**Powers:**  Skinchanging, her ability to become a white snow fox. She holds a slight control of water and thus snow as well. She has the ability to sense body heat from up to 20 miles away. Thanks to being a skinchanger she has the ability to speak to all animals.

**Weapon:**  Pilinros, star rain, a white-wood handmade bow for long range, crafted by her own hand. Iargil, blood dagger, dual daggers made of drakestone, crafted in the forges of Gondolin found in a troll hoard.

**Choice of armor:**  light armor, handcrafted from spider web and numerous animal pelts by her own hand. Tough enough to withstand an arrow or axe at close range.

**History:**  In YT 1562, Aredhel was traveling to Himlad and became separated from her traveling group in a dangerous area. She was missing for roughly 10 months until somehow finding her way to Himlad. Though no one knew that a skinchanger named Reunth had saved her from orcs and she had fallen in love. For those 10 months she had lived with Reunth and given birth to a sweet child. The first ever halfbreed between an elven of old and a skinchanger. But their home was attacked by orcs. Reunth died protecting them and was able to give them time to flee. Along the way Aredhel got separated from her child and was forced to move on and find shelter. The little girl having gone through her first changing into a silver snow fox and was unable to change back hid in the forests and grew up raised by a family of foxes she had located. For hundreds of years she grew up in the wilds, protecting her forest and family. She knew of her true heritage but was wary to return to an elven city given her secret birth.

**This is the overview of our main character and a little about her history! Hope people like the story when i start posting!!**


	2. 1: Joining the Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Hobbit.

The night was a quiet one within the forest just outside the Shire. All the creatures having already bedded down to sleep, except for the few night creatures that were just beginning their day. Well that is to say all but one. A lone white fox stood guard over the forest, it's ethereal like figure stalking through the trees. This fox was in fact me. My name is Silicior and this is my home. I do not remember my age but know that i have watched quite a few generations of hobbits grow up in the shire. So it was on this night that i found quite a rare sight. About every hour or so i would see a dwarf trekking through the forest heading to the shire. Though it wasn't til spotting a group of about 8 dwarves walking through with what seemed to be a human in a gray cloak did i decide to show myself.  
  
Carefully i stalked into the open, my ears alert and tail standing up proudly as I made myself visible. The dwarves stopped immediately and brandished their weapons while the human looked at me curiously. "What be this? An evil creature? A dark spell," one of the dwarves asked in a nervous tone. The human simply held up his hand to them. "I shall handle this. Continue on to the house with the mark on the door, I shall be with you momentarily," the human said before walking up to me. As soon as the human was alone he smiled softly at me. "Well, well, if it isn't the spirit of the forest, or should i say one of the last skinchangers in middle earth," the man said to me. Warily i circled the man looking him over before stopping in front of him once more and shifting back. Unlike other skinchangers I could retain my mindset as a fox if i wish.  
  
In my elven form, the first time in 3 days, I was nude but not shy of my body. My white hair glowing in the moonlight. "What brings you to my Forest of Old, son of man? Why do you travel with so many dwarves," I asked curiously. The man appeared startled by my appearance, though not by my lack of clothing. He seemed intrigued by my ears. "My name young lady is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard. I am traveling with the dwarves because we are preparing for a quest. The quest to take back Erebor and vanquish the dragon Smaug," the man, Gandalf said looking over me. "I hate to be rude but might I ask your name? How old are you? Where do you originate from," he asked, curious as he never heard mention of a missing elf, let alone a skinchanger elf. I knew right away that I could trust this man, this wizard, with my story. Stepping forward i spoke softly. "My name is Silicior and i do not remember my age. I am a halfbreed and all I know is my mother originated from Gondolin," I spoke in soft tones though there was a hint of sadness.  
  
Gandalf thought to himself for a moment before speaking up. "Why don't you join us, lend us your aid. I believe we may find out who your mother was and even then you can leave the company. We could use your help and expertise Sili." I blushed at the nickname and thought to myself. Wondering how my forest would do without me and then thinking on if i could make a difference, save lives. "I shall think on this tonight. If I decide to I will signal you in the morning and then join your group on the outskirts of the forest on the other side. Is that fair," I ask kindly, my voice trilling in soothing notes. "Of course my dear, that would probably be best since if you do join I'm unsure how the dwarves would take to a skinchanger," he agrees in a playful tone, "I'll see you in the 'Morrow I hope."  
  
~~  
  
It was only a few hours later that I was actually walking around the Shire as a fox. I still had not made up my mind. I wanted to help the dwarves but I also did not want to leave me home. I ended up outside a home with a glowing mark on the door. 'This must be where they were meeting.  Quietly and went to a window that seemed to open into the living area. I could hear people speaking so I sat below the window and listened in.  
  
"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," someone said. "You have been sitting quietly for far too long," I could hear Gandalf say. "Tell me since when do doilies and your mothers dishes matter so much to you? I remember you used to search for orcs and wolves. How you'd stay out late and come home after dark trailing mud and twigs. A young hobbit who would have loved nothing more than to find out what's beyond the borders of the shire." "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End," the other said in a strained voice. "You are also a Took," Gandalf said before speaking to softly for me to hear the rest. Sighing I curled up below the window, planning to get some rest. I was just started do dose off when a song met my ears.  
 

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold  
 

It hurt my heart to hear the sorrow in the dwarves voices, the longing to be able to return to Erebor and call it home once more was overwhelming for them. In that moment I swore to myself that I would help them reclaim their home and keep them safe.  
 

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light

  
~~  
  
I awoke just after sunrise, the morning dew coating my fur. Rising and shaking myself, I glance in the window to see the dwarves quietly moving about the home as they prepared to leave. My mind already set I took off to the forest to ready my pack and clothes. It took me five minutes to gather up everything and take them to the far edge of the forest. I took my time traveling back though using a different path.  It wasn't long before i saw the dwarves traveling through on horses. I paused and waited in the trees after realizing that someone was racing after them. "Wait! Wait UP! I signed it," A hobbit yelled to the group as they stopped. He rand up to a dwarf who checked the paper. With a smile he rolled it up. "Welcome Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he said. The dwarf in front, who I'm assuming is Thorin spoke up. "Give him a horse." I ignored the small argument and followed the group for awhile before deciding to approach Gandalf.  
  
I had decided to wait to give the hobbit, Bilbo, a little time to adjust. Smoothly I walked out of the forest towards the wizard. Everyone had gasped at the sight of my fox form and many and gripped their weapons. Gandalf simply chuckled. With a yip and a slight bow to Gandalf I turned and darted off into the forest. I raced back to make pack to shift and get dressed while i waited for the group  
  
~~ Gandalf POV~~  
  
Seeing Silicior present herself to the group in her fox form slightly amused me.  So i wasn't surprised when dwarves asked what that was as she left to prepare to join us. "What was that," Bofur asked. "What was it doing," asked Thorin as he looked at me. "That my dear gentleman was the spirit of the forest. It has agreed to help us. The spirit will send it's most trusted to join us. They will meet us at the forest's edge," I said, my voice unable to contain it's amusement. Thorin seemed to be very curious but cautious. Though the rest of the group was just curious and taking bets on what creature it would send. Besides me it was actually Bilbo who thought it would send an elf. I offered the coin for our bets knowing how right we would be.  
  
 **Well? What do you think so far?**


End file.
